


Farewell, Doctor

by Esgalnen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Online
Genre: Closure, Death, Deathfic, F/M, Final video farewell, Gen, Grief, M/M, memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: A final salute to Dr Elise MKennah from the web series Star Trek Continues.  I wanted to give her a better send off to Captain (Admiral) Kirk and Commander Spock.  Hence my very short fanfic doing just that.





	Farewell, Doctor

** Farewell, Doctor **

**I will be the first to say that I adored Star Trek Continues. I thought it has been the best Fan produced series I have ever seen; despite it being only 11 Episodes – and the death of Dr McKennah broke my heart, and I understand why both Spock and Captain Kirk felt responsible. However I wanted to write a short story that gives her a chance to say goodbye – and to make her less of a victim expecting the men to 'ride in on a white horse and save her' and someone who was well aware of what her actions might cost. And that Spock's guilt for not being able to save her was misplaced and that she had no regrets – and that neither Kirk nor Spock should either. So I wrote this short story to give her closure.**

Kirk sighed softly. Maybe he could convince Spock returning to Vulcan was not the answer to his problems; but knowing Spock as he did, he realised that his stubborn Vulcan friend had probably already made up his mind. Raising his head he saw the auburn haired woman walking ahead of him and his heart clenched, before he knew it he'd spoken, "Dr McKennah?" The woman turned and he realised his mistake, "Sorry, sorry," he muttered. "You look like my old ship's Counselor –"

"Admiral Kirk," the woman held out her hand, "Natalie McKennah. I was just heading for Admiral Womack's office to ask him to page you and Commander Spock. My mother made a tape before she died – it was her final wish that you and Commander Spock watch it with me."

"We'll go and find him together," Kirk promised. They found Spock talking quietly with Admiral Womack, he looked absolutely stricken when Womack introduced Natalie. He swallowed, visibly shocked and eventually raised his right hand in the Vulcan Salute, "Ms McKennah," he said softly, "I grieve with thee."

Natalie nodded, suddenly aware of the prickling sensation behind her eyes.

"I'll put the tape on for you," Admiral Womack said softly. 

Natalie turned to him, "You can stay if you want, James."

He gave her a gentle hug, "No, this is for you." Then he was gone.

The screen flickered and the figure of Dr Elise McKennah appeared, sitting at her desk. She smiled and began to speak, "My dearest Natalie, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock. Since you're playing this tape I'm afraid I'm dead. And no doubt you are both blaming yourselves. Don't mourn for me. Life is a gift to be used in the service of others; and I hope I have used mine to the best of my ability. Death comes to us all. It is not to be feared. Natalie, my darling, I am immensely proud of you and I love you so very much. I wish you a long and joyous life. Spock, it has been a privilege to serve with you and an honour to call you my friend. Live long and prosper. Captain – Jim – I could not have asked for a better Commanding Officer or to serve with a finer crew. It has been an honour and a privilege, Sir. Do not grieve too long for me gentlemen, you are meant to be together and your place is in the stars. We will meet again beyond this Life. Farewell my friends. Take care."

The image faded and Natalie noticed that Admiral Kirk's eyes were suspiciously wet. "She was a heroine – in every sense of the word."

"Incandescent," Spock murmured. He turned to Kirk, "I have to return home. I must find a way to deal with this. You understand – Jim?"

For one of the few times in his life, James Kirk reached out to grip Spock's shoulder, "I know," he said, "but don't stay away too long."

Spock seemed to withdraw into himself, "Peace and long life, Admiral."

"Live long and prosper, Spock," Kirk replied. Spock nodded to the young woman and then he was gone. Admiral Kirk turned to Natalie, "Again, I am sorry about your mother –"

Natalie smiled sadly, and removed the tape, "She was very forthright, Admiral. Despite it being the twenty-fourth century – space travel is still dangerous. She felt that the rewards outweighed the risks. Take care, Admiral." Kirk nodded and quietly left the office.

**Author's Note:**

> I dot own Star Trek which is owned by CBS and Paramount (I think.) This is just my short homage - please don't sue, I don't have any money.


End file.
